Sesshomaru and Kagome: Simply Love
by fierceflutist2012
Summary: I decided to take the advice of a reviewer and make this story into one whole thing with chapters instead of uploading them as individual chapters. Basically it's about Sesshomaru and Kagome, but there are other pairings too :D Enjoy 3
1. Sango's Rage!

**Chapter 1: Sango's Rage**

Narrator- Miroku has asked Sango to marry him and, she said yes. Now, Kagome is helping her to be more girly so the wedding the wedding will be romantic and exactly like how a wedding should be. The wedding will be held in Kagome's era so Naraku wouldn't interfere and mess everything up. Kagome assumed that they want it to be as normal as possible.

(Kagome and Sango walk into a wedding clothes shop.)

Kagome- Sango don't buy those awful wedding outfits. Why don't you buy a nice looking dress and wear it?

Sango- Kagome obviously, I don't want to wear or buy that hideous looking girly and lacey dress. So if you mind, give it a rest already! You're driving me bananas! I can't take it anymore!

(Miroku and Inuyasha walk in to the shop.)

Sango- Miroku tell Kagome that I look absolutely ridiculous in this stupid girly wedding dress. I think I look very terribly horrible in it.

Miroku- I think that you look very beautiful. (Squeezes her butt)

SMACK!(Sango slaps him)

Sango- You big pervert!

Miroku- Sango you do realize that we're going to be married right.

Sango- Yes I do.

Miroku- Then, you need to accept the fact that I'll be your husband and that I can do that anytime I want to. (Squeezes her butt again)

SMACK! SMACK!SMACK! (Sango slaps him again and again and again, a big red hand mark appears on Miroku's face.)

Miroku- Sango, Sango, Sango I will always be a pervert and that will never change. I think that you knew that much about me. (Stroking her butt with one hand and squeezing her butt with the other hand) (Kagome and Inuyasha exchange faces of fear)

Sango- Alright that is it! (she picks up a mannequin in the store and hurls it at Miroku. (Miroku gets knocked on unconscious) (Kagome and Inuyasha rage with laughter) (But, the manager of the store wasn't very happy or pleased with the damage Sango caused to the store and the store's business.) (They get banned from the store forever!)

Sango- What? It wasn't that bad.

Inuyasha- Are you kidding me? You threw a mannequin at your fiancé and nearly destroyed the whole store. I know that you're not used to being in this era and all but, I didn't know that you're this dense.

Sango- It wasn't that bad and I'm not that dense. So, take it back!

Inuyasha- No! What are you going to do about it? Huh!

WHAM! (She hit's him on the head with her hiraikotsu)

Random person on the street- What's that thing that woman is holding? It looks alarmingly dangerous. Did she strike that young man with it? Is she a criminal?

Kagome- Don't be alarmed the thing she's holding is a prop from a play that we got about 10min. ago for a play. The man she hit is in the play with her and he gets hit with it any way so, we just decided to test it out right now to see if it worked. The woman isn't a criminal she is a good person. Okay!

Random person on the street- Alright thanks for the info.

Kagome- You're welcome sir! Inuyasha are you okay?

Inuyasha- No! Does it look like I'm okay genius?

Kagome- No.

Inuyasha- Thanks for helping me up Miroku.

Miroku- Don't mention it Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- What did you do that for, that hurt?

Sango- I did it because you were acting like a jerk and, it's supposed to hurt genius!


	2. Kagome The Control Freak

**Chapter 2: Kagome the Control Freak**

(At the house/ shrine/ tree Kagome is driving everyone crazy with the wedding ideas and opinions that she has)

Kagome- Don't put that on the cake Inuyasha! Mom you could've made the cake bigger than that! Miroku stop being a pervert long enough to pick the best man or men and help Sango decide on some important things for the wedding! Sota don't get in the way of everybody! Now, get to it and start moving!

Inuyasha- I think that Kagome's gone off her rocker or skipped some meds or something.

Miroku- I should say, she's being terribly rude. She usually isn't like this. Do you think she's okay? Do you think something's wrong with her?

Sango- I can't blame her for wanting the wedding to be absolutely perfect, but the thing is that, she's driving everyone totally insane. I can't take her anymore. I just want to tack my hiraikotsu and hit her on the head so she'll be unconscious and so, I wouldn't have to listen to her talk anymore. I mean it's not like it's her wedding or anything. So, I don't know what she's all worked up about.

Inuyasha- Sango, would you calm the hell down. I think that I have a solution. Maybe Shippo could handle this. Shippo get in here you little fox demon.

Shippo- What do you want _now_ Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- I need you to get Kagome back to her old regular kind and sweet self okay. (Mutters you little kreaton)

Shippo- What did you call me?

Inuyasha- Nothing, nothing just get Kagome back to her normal before she becomes the bossiest witch in hell.

Shippo- Okay sure thing Inuyasha! You can count on me!

Miroku- Inuyasha, do you think that Shippo can handle a task this big?

Inuyasha- I hope so. If he can't then, I hope Kagome doesn't tear him to shreds. I'll admire his courage to try because when you deal with something like this, you have to give him a lot of credit.

Sango and Miroku- Right!

(Somewhere within the Higurashi shrine)

Shippo- Hi Kagome! What are you doing?

Kagome- I'm trying to get everything ready for the wedding Shippo. Since you're here, would you mind trying on this small suit I found?

Shippo- Sure! N o problem! (Kagome puts the suit on Shippo, but it doesn't fit.)

Kagome- I guess it's a little too big for you huh!

Shippo- Ye think! It looks like I was swallowed up or attacked by the demon killer clothes.

Kagome- Well I have a dress that's EXACTLY your size, but dresses are made for girls. I know! I can give you a complete makeover so; you'll look like a girl.

Shippo- HELL NOOOOOOOOO! I'm a BOY NOT A GIRL! I'd prefer if it stayed that way please.

Kagome- Shippo you're wearing this and that's FINAL! GOT IT!

Shippo- No, No, No, No, No, No, NO! I refuse to wear that putrid dress. By the way there's a cockroach on your butt and a spider on your head.

Kagome- Really! AHHHHHHHHHH! TAKE IT OFF!

Shippo- NO!

Kagome- Take it off!

Shippo- Kagome I have something to tell you.

Kagome- What! (Still panicky)

Shippo- There's nothing on your head or on your butt. I made it up to see you freak out! You should've seen yourself. You were hilarious! Ha, Ha, Ha!

Kagome- What? Are you kidding me?

Shippo- No! (Raging with silent laughter)

_SMACK!_(Kagome slaps him so hard that he falls down. You could hear the impact from the hit a mile away.)

Kagome- Get out of here and go back into the house. I'd rather not look like an idiot in front of everyone right now.

Shippo- Too late! (He murmured)

(Back at the house)

Inuyasha- What happened out there? Shippo we heard a loud sound come from where you guys were. Did she hit you?

Shippo- Yes, she hit me. She hit me because I made her look like an idiot. It's not like she wasn't acting like one already. In my opinion she's being such a control freak about everything. She wanted me to wear an orange and blue polka-dotted dress because her stupid little suit wouldn't fit me.


	3. Inuyasha's Jealousy

**Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Jealousy**

(Friday the 14th of December, snow fell upon the Higurashi Shrine.)

Sango- Look white particles are falling from the sky.

Sota- It's called snow. It makes everything cold. The snow makes it a perfect time to drink a nice cup of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and whipped cream.

Shippo- What's marshmallows and whipped cream?

Sota- Toppings to put on hot chocolate or Cocoa.

Shippo- Oh, that sounds yummy!

Sota- Oh, it's delicious!

Kagome- This is a disaster! Now the wedding can't be here at the Higurashi Shrine. What are we going to do now?

Inuyasha- You could start by shutting up and think of an idea.

Kagome- Inuyasha, _sit boy!_

Inuyasha- What the hell did you do that for?

Kagome- You is acting like a rude jerk! This wedding could potentially become a mess and you don't even care! I wish Sesshomaru was here. He'd care about the wedding and my feelings.

Inuyasha- Oh, you're rich, handsome, powerful boyfriend? (He says sarcastically)

Kagome- Yes, mind you he's also your brother. He's so much better than you, especially when it comes to temper.

Sesshomaru- Is someone talking about me?

Kagome- (shocked) Sesshy it's you it's really you! I can't believe it! I missed you so much. I thought you couldn't make it?

Sesshomaru- I couldn't, but I could sense that you were in distress. So, I dropped all my plans, brought Rin and came here for you.

Kagome- Oh Sesshy, that's so sweet! At least someone cares about my feelings. (Gives Inuyasha the death glare)

Inuyasha- Go see to some wedding details or something. Oh and make me a sandwich and ramen.

Kagome- Make your own food lazy.

Sesshomaru- Let's make him his meal.

Kagome- Why should we? We'd be giving into his demands!

Sesshomaru- You can teach me how to cook. Plus we'll be alone in the kitchen. (Kisses her neck)

Kagome- Okay let's go!

Inuyasha- Ugh! I hate him.

Miroku- Why? Is it because he's dating Kagome?

Sango- Obviously, he's so jealous!

Miroku- Why would he be jealous?

Sango- Miroku, I can't believe how stupid you are sometimes. Anyone can tell Inuyasha is in love with Kagome. Inuyasha was just too much in love with Kikyo to do much about it. Kagome eventually got fed up with it and chose to date Sesshomaru.

Miroku- Can you repeat one little thing?

Sango- Sure, what?

Miroku- (nervous and terrified) Ummmmm….. Everything you just said.

Sango- (angrily) What?

Miroku- I was spacing out while you were talking.

Sango- You is such a pain sometimes, but I love you anyway.

Miroku- I love you too, but please explain again.

Sango- Ok. In words you can understand. Inuyasha in love with Kagome, but he never stopped loving Kikyo. Kagome got fed up with it and went out with Sesshomaru. Now Inuyasha is jealous. Easy enough to understand?

Miroku- Makes perfect sense now. Thanks.

Sango- Welcome.

Inuyasha- Shut up! I already know all that! Trouble is how do I fix it.

Miroku- Sorry to interrupt, but Kilala just arrived from the feudal era.

Sango- Great! Let's talk later.

Inuyasha- Whatever! Leave me for the fuckin' cat. I don't care!


	4. Snow Day!

**Chapter 4: Snow Day**

(Next morning)

Shippo- Kagome can we go play in the snow?

Kagome- Sure, we just have to get warm clothes.

Sango and Miroku- Where can we find these clothes?

Kagome- I think we have some in the attic.

(In the attic)

Sango- What do the clothes look like?

Kagome- Big puffy jackets, a beanie cap and shoes.

Sesshomaru- I think I found them.

Kagome- Yup, that's it. Good job baby. (They kiss) Come get your clothes here.

(All of them get dressed and go outside.)

Kagome- So guys, what do you want to do?

Shippo- Let's have a snowball fight!

Kagome's mom- Wait, Rin wants to join you.

(Rin enters)

Rin- Daddy! (Runs to Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru- Rin! (Sesshomaru catches her and hugs her) I'm so glad you came! Where's Jaken?

Rin- He refused to come.

Kagome- His loss.

Sango- Yeah he's missing all the fun.

Inuyasha- What fun? Nothing's happening.

Miroku- Inuyasha, shut it.

Sesshomaru- (Throws a snowball at Inuyasha) There having fun now?

Inuyasha- I will after this. (Throws a snowball) (Sesshomaru ducks and it hits Sango)

Sango- Snowball fight!

(Suddenly snowballs fly everywhere and the fight begins) (After an hour or so the fight ends.)

(Back in the house)

Shippo- I'm cold. Can I make a fire?

Kagome- Not in the house Shippo, what about putting your fox fire in this jar?

Shippo- Okay. Fox Fire!

Everyone else besides Shippo- Warm and cozy. Thanks Shippo.

Shippo- Welcome.


End file.
